


Hot Spots

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Nipple Play, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo has found two of Bean's hot spots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Spots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/gifts).



It's not something he would ever want the world to know, but Sean Bean has a weakness, and one of the things I most enjoy about him is exploiting that weakness. Trust me, it's not as cruel as it sounds; it's not something he hates, and anyway, Sean doesn't mind a spot of cruelty now and then. Well...not cruelty exactly; Sean's not as much of a masochist as I am. No, what Sean likes is the tease, when the pleasure builds up so slowly that he doesn't really notice how much it's increased until he's twisting on the bed begging to come.

And believe me, you haven't really lived until you've had Sean Bean writhing on your bed, begging you to fuck him. The more desperate he gets, the further into the north of England his accent goes, until you feel like you've peeled back the layers of his life and are left with the pure, original essence of him. It drives me fucking crazy, which is fair really, given that I'm usually doing my best to drive him crazy.

So, his weakness, right.... It's his nipples. You wouldn't think it; for all that they've been seen in countless movies, they're small and not very visible. But, holy fuck, are they sensitive.

I found out in the bathroom at Peter's house. Sean and I weren't fucking yet, but we both knew we were going to, and soon. I'd seen Sean slip away and a moment later I followed, sliding into the room as he opened the door to come out. He'd let me get inside and then pressed me up against the door, one leg aggressive between my thighs. The assumption that I'd just let him do this was both exciting and annoying, and I slid my hands up his chest, not sure if I was stroking or planning on pushing him away.

One of my thumbs brushed across over one of his nipples and suddenly he groaned and pressed against me. Curious, I did it again, and this time he squirmed in addition to the moaning. That bit of foreplay ended up with him against the door and my hand over his mouth as I pinched and tugged at his nipples until he was so hard he could barely walk. Not too surprisingly, he went home with me that night.

Since then I have learned that the way to turn England's favorite bit of rough--the manly, studly Sean Bean--into a needy slut is to go to town on his nipples. Ice is good, and ice followed by hot wax will make him howl; the first night I used both on him, I ended up silencing him by sitting on his chest and watching as he damn near inhaled my cock. The best thing was when I managed, with the help of my tongue, teeth and a pair of clothes pins, to get him to come just from nipple play alone.

And I'll admit, he can get me to go just as crazy when he's got me face down over a pillow and has his tongue all over my ass...but that's his story to tell.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ribby.livejournal.com/profile)[**ribby**](http://ribby.livejournal.com/) who asked for Greedy Bean off my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list. Again, I'm posting two today, still trying to get my fic list plumped out to give my remixer and masher more material.


End file.
